<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance with me by Tarnist (Titarnia)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469703">Dance with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titarnia/pseuds/Tarnist'>Tarnist (Titarnia)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Together Through Everything [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Altaïr as a librarian, Altaïr being shorter than anyone else, Altaïr is a huge nerd and reads every book he can get his hands on, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clingy Ezio, Dancing, Desmond is a bartender, Dorks in Love, Everyone went to the same high school and then they end up being teachers at the same school as well, Ezio can't take a hint, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Piercings, Tongue Piercings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titarnia/pseuds/Tarnist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Altaïr that most people know, is a bookworm. Always reading something. Reading everything from fiction to fact. One day he can be reading LOTR, the next he'll be reading actual rocket science. But two nights a week, he puts on a pair of tight black leather pants and a white crop-top. And then he goes dancing. </p>
<p>The dancing and clubbing stops when he starts dating Malik. And then years has gone by, and he's a librarian. The whole group, Altaïr, Malik, Kadar, Desmond, Connor, Ezio and Leonardo, are all teaching at the same collage. Drama is bound to happen, and that more often than not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Desmond Miles/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci, Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Rebecca Crane/Shaun Hastings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Together Through Everything [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 1</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dance floor was packed, the music loud and the lights were shifting in all directions and colors. People were  jumping, with their hands up in the air, to the beat of the song. At the bar, the bartender poured a drink to one of the weekend regulars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you still single, Altaïr?” The bartender asked, handing over the drink. The man at the other side of the bar gives him a smile as he takes the drink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I honestly don't like people.” He grins, walking away to join his friends at one of the tables. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Smile!” A voice shouts through the music, and Altaïr turns around with a smile as a picture is taken of him. The man in front of him looks down at the camera in his hands, showing the picture he just took of Altaïr to a man behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As sexy as ever, Altaïr.” The man says, placing a hand on Altaïr’s hip to draw him in closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still not working, Ezio. And really, still not interested. Looks great Leo, you should really consider doing it professionally.” Altaïr says, gracefully dancing out of Ezio’s grasp and sitting down at the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really don’t know.” Leonardo says, looking shyly down at his camera. The pictures on it mostly consists of Altaïr, and a few of Ezio. He always complains that Ezio is difficult to take pictures of, where Altaïr is the best model he has ever found. Not that he’s paying them, they are friends after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You, my friend, is an amazing photographer. And you have the best model as well.” Ezio grins, sitting down as well before dragging Leonardo down to sit on his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The two of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> should be dating.” Altaïr says, and not for the first time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have tried with me, Altaïr. You know I’m hard to pair up with.” Leonardo says, removing himself from Ezio’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Ezio is a really understanding person. Once you get to know him.” Altaïr replies, downing his drink in one swing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Ezio asks him when he stands up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dancing!” Altaïr shouts back, not really caring about them anymore. As always, he’s wearing the clothes he stole from Ezio last year. They had a fling, a one night stand. And Altaïr decided to steal Ezio’s tight black leather pants, his white tank top and black boots. All he needed now was a leather jacket to finish the look. He danced through one song after the other until he needed a break. Looking at his phone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>02:38</span>
  </em>
  <span> it said, he went to the bathroom. He didn’t really want to go home, he knew he would be in trouble as soon as he opened the front door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey there.” Someone said from behind him, taking hold of his hips to press their groin against his ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not thanks.” Altaïr said, wriggling himself free of the man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on sexy.” The man was persistent, so Altaïr left. He hated the creeps that always came with staying late. He went to the bar and waited until the bartender came over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Another creep?” He asked and Altaïr nodded. “See you on monday then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See ya later, Desmond.” Altaïr said, paying for his drinks and leaving the nightclub to get home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking out his key and unlocking the front door, he silently opened the door and got inside. Closing the door silently and locking it, he turned around and ignored the man standing in the doorway into a study. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what time do you call this, Altaïr?” The man said, his arms crossed over his chest. Altaïr looked at his phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s three AM, why? I’m home ain’t I?” He said, keeping his voice low so he didn’t wake some of the younger kids in the building. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know very well what I mean.” The man said, heaving a sigh and letting his arms fall to his sides. Altaïr had never liked being the mans favorite. It was honestly getting annoying, and he had started going against some of the more personal rules put on him by the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I don't’ really care about being home before midnight. The moment I’m able to move out of this place, I’m gone and you won’t be seeing me ever again.” Altaïr said, walking to his room and ignoring the man even more than before. The man stood still, looking after Altaïr, knowing very well that the youth didn’t like his rules. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Monday came and the Altaïr that Desmond had seen saturday night was gone. Instead there was this man, with an oversized white hoodie and a grey t-shirt underneath. In his hands was a book, which he was reading while walking and not crashing in to anything or anyone. To not have the book up in his face, he had a pair of glasses on. His bag was slung over one shoulder, and he was ignoring everything and everyone around him. He was a grade A student, top of the class. And he didn’t care. If you ever needed to find Altaïr in the lunch break, all you had to do was go to the school library. If the history teacher, Shaun Hastings, wasn’t trying to awkwardly flirt with the librarian, Rebecca Crane, you might be able to ask where Altaïr was sitting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Found you.” Desmond says after having used at least five minutes on searching for Altaïr. After a few minutes, Altaïr was surrounded by Desmond, Ezio, Leonardo, Connor who was Desmond’s boyfriend and Malik and Kadar who lived at the same orphanage as Altaïr. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which dictionary are you reading this time?” Kadar asked from behind Altaïr.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like the Japanese or the Chinese one.” Malik answered from his place on the left side of Altaïr. Altaïr didn’t even look up from his book, only snorted at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Japanese.” He says, still not looking up at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t all know the difference.” Ezio says, taking away Altaïr’s book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Give it back!” Trying to take his book back, meanwhile ending up laying across Malik’s lap. Just as he got a hold of his book, Malik pushed Altaïr off of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezio!” Malik said with a stern voice, looking up at the Italian who was grinning down at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woops?” Ezio said, still grinning at them. Standing up, Altaïr closed his book and whacked Ezio over the head with it just as the bell rang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woops.” Altaïr said, his voice holding no emotion as Ezio ducked his head at the impact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna get you for that Altaïr!” Ezio shouted as he ran after Altaïr our of the library.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Catch me if you can!” Altaïr shouted back, running away from Ezio and to his next class. The rest of the group didn’t even bother with them, they just went to their own classes. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be so irresponsible?” Malik asked when they got home. Kadar had, somehow, gotten hurt walking up the stairs at school. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t help it, brother. I saw a cute guy.” Was all Kadar could say in his own defence. Altaïr shook his head at them and went to his room. Just as he had put down his bag, one of the younger kids knocked on his door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Altaïr?” He was asked. “Can you help us?” Altaïr looked at the kid in front of him and nodded. He had started helping the others with their homework, or at least with understanding their homework, because he had been bored one day.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it this time, Julia?” He asked as they walked to one of the many living rooms. The house was almost like a mansion, if not bigger. There was a lot of different orphans all living under the same roof. The kitchen had a whole staff, there was even actual teachers if any of them needed help. But they all liked Altaïr way better than the adults. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me and some of the others got math homework we don’t really understand. And Erik wanted you to take a look at his English assignment.” The girl said as she led him over to a group of other kids, all sitting with their math homework. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me see what I can do then.” Altaïr smiled, sitting down to look over their homework, and Erik’s English assignment. When they all understood their homework, Malik and Kadar walked into the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Altaïr.” Malik said, sitting down beside him. “What the hell do they mean with this?” He asked, showing Altaïr a paragraph from one of their textbooks. Altaïr took a look at where Malik was pointing before explaining it to the other teen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s basically what they mean.” Altaïr finished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, why didn’t they just write it like that.” Malik grumbled as he closed his textbook and left the room. Kadar took Malik’s place but didn’t say anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not your type, trust me.” Altaïr said, placing a hand on Kadar’s shoulder as he stood up and left the room as well. Kadar sat for a moment, staring out the window. When would he </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> find someone. He heaved a sigh and left to find out what was for dinner, he was getting pretty hungry. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 3</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The days came and went like that. Altaïr would be the guy who always walked around reading, he would help his brothers and sisters with their homework and on weekends he would sneak out to </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Creed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get drunk and dance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Malik! You promised you would drive me there!” Kadar’s voice rang out down the hall and into Altaïr’s room where he hadn’t closed the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know!” Malik shouted back at his brother, stomping down the hall to Altaïr’s room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were are you taking him?” Altaïr asked as Malik came to get a hoodie. The cleaning ladies had a habit of giving all the hoodies to Altaïr, even though half of them actually belonged to Malik. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kadar made me promise to take him to the nightclub where Desmond works. I think it called </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Creed</span>
  </em>
  <span> or something.” Malik replied, holding up one of Altaïr’s white hoodies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s mine.” Altaïr said, and Malik threw it at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And it stinks! When was the last time you got any of it washed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Last week I think.” Altaïr got up from his position on his bed to find one of Malik’s hoodies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think?” Malik questioned as he looked at Altaïr with both his hands on his hips. Altaïr didn’t reply, but instead threw a black hoodie after Malik and shrugged at the man. Malik shook his head, left the room and closed the door behind him. Because Altaïr was the favorite of Al Mualim, he had his own bathroom. So did Kadar and Malik, but that was because they shared a room. And probably also because they were some of the only people here who could stand to be around Altaïr for more than an hour. Altaïr went to his bathroom, took a bath and got dressed for the night. As he didn’t have a jacket that fit his outfit, his arms and stomach was bare as he jumped out the window of his room. His phone was fully charged, he had his keys and earphones in a front pocket. Bless Ezio for alway wearing pants with pockets. Walking down the dark path through a patch of forest, Altaïr reached a street that led him to the main street where all the different bars, clubs and restaurants were located. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezio!” He called, as he saw the Italian about to enter an alleyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Altaïr! Didn’t think I would be seeing </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>tonight.” Ezio said, handing Altaïr a cigarette and a lighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” He asked, lighting the cigarette and handing back the lighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because Malik and Kadar just entered </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Creed</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Ezio asked, pocketing the lighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really my problem.” Altaïr said, looking around the alley and shuddering as a light breeze went through it. Ezio took off his jacket and placed it on Altaïr’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really should start wearing a jacket.” He said, making sure the jacket didn’t fall off the other’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Narh.” Was all Altaïr wanted to give as a reply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Altaïr!” Leonardo exclaimed as he took a picture of him and Ezio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Leo.” Altaïr smiled as he was shown the picture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look like lovers!” Leonardo said and Altaïr could swear he saw a pang of jealousy in the man’s eyes. Having finished his cigarette, Altaïr took off Ezio’s jacket and handed it back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not in a million years.” He said, walking to the entrance of the nightclub. He really needed to get drunk. Behind him, Leonardo and Ezio looked at each other before also going in.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 4</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Malik sat at the bar with Kadar, who was restless. Heaving a sigh, he pushed his brother off of his chair and urged him to go to the dance floor. Desmond grinned at them, but said nothing. Looking towards the entrance, Malik was shocked at who had just walked through the door. He wasn’t shocked that Ezio was here, Leonardo was a bit of a shock, but the man in front of them was the one who gave Malik the biggest shock. Whipping his head around to look at Desmond, the bartender just grinned back at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gotta be fucking kidding me!” He shouted over the music at the bartender.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Comes here every weekend.” Desmond shouted back, still grinning at Malik. Altaïr, not caring that Malik was staring at him, walked up to Desmond and ordered a drink. Ezio and Leonardo had found a table, at it seemed Connor had joined them as well. Taking his drink in one hand, he linked his other arm in Malik’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come join us.” He said, dragging Malik with him through the edge of the dance floor to get to the table with the others. Being too shocked to do anything but follow, Malik was placed between Connor and Ezio. Altaïr downed his drink in one swing, and then took to the dance floor. In the meantime, Kadar had returned to the bar where Desmond had pointed him to the table just as Altaïr downed his drink. Walking over, Kadar sat down on the other side of Ezio and stared after Altaïr in as much, if not more, shock as Malik. The whole night, Altaïr didn’t speak to Malik or Kadar. He just drank and danced. Malik was surprised when Ezio joined him, and even more surprised when Leonardo began taking pictures of them dancing and grinding against each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Altaïr, Just one!” Ezio was pleading as the three of them came back to the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve told you, Ezio. Not working and not interested.” Altaïr said, sitting down beside Malik. Kadar had gone to the bar to talk with Desmond. Ezio sat down beside Connor, who had stayed with Malik all night, and dragged Leonardo down on his lap. Leonardo sat there for a minute, then got free of Ezio’s hold to sid beside Altaïr to show him the pictures. Ezio crossed his arms and started to pout as Kadar joined them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” He asked, taking Leonardo’s place as the man moved to sit beside Ezio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Altaïr won’t kiss Ezio.” Leonardo said, showing the pictures to Ezio who had stopped pouting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you even get here?” Malik asks Altaïr, as the man was unable to flee as he was placed between the two brothers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I walked? What else?” Altaïr answered, looking at his phone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>03:17</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was getting late. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>!?” Malik exclaimed, looking shocked at the man at his side. Altaïr looked at him, and then shrugged and looked back down at his phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve told him to put on a jacket.” Ezio added in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’ve told you to start dating Leo.” Altaïr gave back, moving to leave the table again. Moving aside, Kadar let Altaïr out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you at home!” He shouted back at them over the music, walking towards the bar. Malik moved Kadar aside and followed Altaïr. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, you don’t. I’m not about to let you </span>
  <em>
    <span>walk</span>
  </em>
  <span> all the way home. Not dressed like that.” Malik said, grabbing Altaïr’s wrist. Altaïr wasn’t even fazed by Malik’s reaction. He looked at Malik, no emotion on his face, and Malik loosened his grip completely. Kadar stood next to Malik with a questioning expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Malik?” He asked, looking at his brother who stood and stared at Altaïr. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Car, now.” Malik said, handing Kadar the car keys. Kadar didn’t say anything, just took the keys and went to the car to wait. Paying for himself and Kadar, Malik followed Altaïr outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Altaïr!” He shouted, once again taking hold of the other one’s wrist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need you to mother me!” Altaïr shouted as he turned around to face Malik. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just trying to keep you safe!” Malik shouted back, both of them ignoring the people passing by. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need you to keep me safe, Malik.” Altaïr’s voice lowered and he looked down at his feet. he really didn’t need to be taken care of. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He’s been doing it for years already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Altaïr.” Malik’s voice was calm. “I know you. I don’t know this side of you, but sometimes you need help too. You go around helping others. It’s time somebody helped </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Altaïr didn’t respond, just kept staring at the ground and at his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave me alone, Malik.” Altaïr whispered, still not looking at Malik.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Never.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why!” Altaïr shouted, looking up at Malik and making their eyes meet. Malik didn’t give an immediate reply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does Al Mualim know you have a piercing in your lip?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? He has seen it. Doesn’t mean he likes it.” Altaïr answered, confused at the sudden question. Malik nodded. And for a second, Altaïr could swear Malik’s eyes had wandered to his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get in the car, Altaïr.” Malik said, letting go of his wrist. “It’s gonna rain soon and then you’ll get soaked.” Malik walked to his car and opened the door for Altaïr. Not saying anything, Altaïr got into the car and Malik drove them home. Once there, Kadar left the two of them in the car. He didn’t want to in the way of anything between them. Malik turned off the car and looked at Altaïr. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why haven’t you told me?” He asked, placing a hand on Altaïr’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would it interest you? It doesn’t matter to anyone. It’s just an outlet, nothing else.” Altaïr answered, looking out the window but not moving his hand away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An outlet? What kind of outlet? Altaïr, what have you been doing?” Malik asked, a tint of panic in his voice. Altaïr slowly turned his head towards Malik.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do you think I got these clothes. Why do you think Ezio keeps trying to either sleep with me or kiss me, Malik? Why do you think I dance like that.” Altaïr said, his voice almost free of any emotion. Almost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Altaïr..” Malik whispered. He had a pretty good idea what Altaïr was saying. He just couldn’t believe he never knew about it. They had grown up together, like brothers. Yet, it seemed like he really </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> know Altaïr as well as he had hoped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gonna lecture me as well? Trust me, Al Mualim does that just plenty every time.” Altaïr huffed, looking back out the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna lecture you. I’m not the boss of you and you don’t have to answer to me. I’m just concerned for you, that’s all.” Malik said, looking at Altaïr’s profile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Altaïr asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Turn this way.” Malik insisted, and Altaïr did. What Altaïr didn’t expect, was a kiss. Why in the world, would Malik kiss him!? All too soon, Malik pulled away. But Altaïr wasn’t done with whatever was happening between them, so he placed a hand, the hand that wasn’t covered by Malik’s, on Malik’s neck and drew him in to another kiss. This one deeper and longer than the last. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Screw you.” Altaïr whispered when they parted. Malik grinned, giving Altaïr another quick kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Afraid I’m not into being fucked.” Malik replied, still grinning at Altaïr.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then fuck me.” Altaïr whispered, sending shivers down Malik’s spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not in here. Don’t want to have to clean the car.” At this remark, Altaïr broke out laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we’ll have to do it after Al Mualim has lectured me on being home late.” He said, letting go of Malik to get it all done with. He hated getting lectured by Al Mualim. And he did get lectured, but as always he ignored it and just went to his room. Malik, who hadn’t been lectured, was praised for getting Altaïr home. Honestly, what a dick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your room.” Malik said as he followed Altaïr down the corridor. “Don’t want Kadar there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Bad performance when there’s a spectator?” Altaïr grinned, opening the door to his room so Malik could get in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s my brother. So no thanks.” Malik said, pulling Altaïr close after the door was closed. Malik was half a head taller than Altaïr. Altaïr always felt short, and he was. Between everyone in the group, Altaïr was the shortest. Even Kadar was taller than Altaïr. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do seem to share everything though.” Altaïr whispered into Malik’s lips. Malik bit down gently at Altaïr’s lower lip, playing with the piercing with his teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not about to share you with anyone, not even my brother.” Malik whispered back, drawing Altaïr into a heated kissing session. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>